


Five-Year Plan

by marvelsquake



Series: QuakeRider fluff [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsquake/pseuds/marvelsquake
Summary: Daisy and Robbie make some life changing decisions after Daisy comes home from work.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: QuakeRider fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729777
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Five-Year Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is actually my first time writing for S.H.I.E.L.D. after years of writing Castle fics. But I had to do justice to one of my favorite ships on the series that never got to reach their full potential. I hope you all enjoy and keep an eye out as there's way more to come!

“Hey!” Daisy called out, entering the house through the front door and dropping her bag unceremoniously onto the ground. Tossing her infamous leather jacket onto the overly full coat rack, she made a mental note that she should really clear out some of the winter coats.  
  
“Hey, you’re early.” Robbie answered her, glancing over his shoulder before lowering the volume of the TV.  
  
Daisy let out a sigh, “Yeah, boring day. Mainly paperwork and bossing around.”  
  
Robbie smirked, “If I didn’t know you better I’d say you’re missing the alien invasions.”  
  
Daisy chuckled, “Maybe not the alien invasions but kicking some Watchdogs or Hydra ass would be nice.”  
  
“Hmmhmm.” Robbie hummed as Daisy leaned over the couch to give him a peck on the lips before she plopped down onto the couch next to him. She let out a groan as she unzipped her boots so her feet could finally breathe after a long day of walking around. Robbie moved her legs onto his lap as had become their ritual over the last few months and starting massaging her feet. Daisy moaned but otherwise remained silent, processing her day, needing that bit of quiet. Robbie knew this of his girlfriend so focused his attention back onto the TV.  
  
But time passed and Daisy stayed silent uncharacteristically long.  
  
“Hey chica, something’s up? Normally you would’ve asked about dinner already.” Robbie teased lightheartedly.  
  
Daisy dropped her head to the side and smiled at him, “Yeah, just thinking about something I was asked today at one of those ‘where do you see yourself in five years’ talks.”  
  
Robbie muted the TV and directed all his attention to his girlfriend, “Ah, the dreaded talk.”  
  
Daisy nodded, lovingly running her hand along the stubble of his jawline. “It’s funny because I’ve always been a person who lives day by day, you know. Even before SHIELD, living in my van, it was just me surviving, seeing where life brought me and especially within SHIELD you’d never know if you got sucked into another dimension or in a dystopian future,”  
  
“Or yet another alien invasion” Robbie added with a smirk.  
  
“Right.”  
  
“Then why were you thrown off?”  
  
“Because it made me realize how that isn’t my life anymore, look at us. We’ve settled in pretty nicely, life is stable, I mean… this is the first time in my life I owned my own coat rack for god’s sake!”  
  
Robbie chuckled, “If that doesn’t mean settled down!”  
  
“I know it sounds silly, but I just now realized how much has changed.”  
  
“And it scared you?”  
  
“No, that’s the weird thing… it made me want… more.” She said hesitantly.  
  
“More?”  
  
“Yeah” she replied as pink tinged her cheeks.  
  
Robbie nodded as he silently urged her on to continue.  
  
“When they asked how I see myself in the next five years I didn’t see myself somewhere in SHIELD but I saw... you. Us.”  
  
Robbie’s face slowly formed into one of his dazzling smiles. Daisy scooted closer to him and grabbed his callused hands, formed by years of being a mechanic (and some being the Ghost Rider to be fair).  
  
“You want us to marry?”  
  
Daisy’s eyebrows shot up, “Oh, no, that’s not what I meant.”  
  
“Oh.” Robbie answered, his brows knitting together in confusion.  
  
Daisy could see she had hurt him by the look in his eyes, “Oh, not that I don’t want to, I’ve never really been the girl that really ever fantasized about getting married you know, it also feels a little bit soon.”  
  
“Okay…” Robbie said confused “so what do you mean?”  
  
Daisy took a deep breath “I saw us… with kids.”  
  
Robbie sat up, “kids?”  
  
Daisy bit her lip, “Look we’ve never really talked about it, I don’t even know if you want to start a family. But I love us, I love where we are at but when they asked me where I saw myself in five years… yeah I saw us with kids.”  
  
Robbie looked at her in shock, but before Daisy could worry, his face softened. He squeezed her hands tightly and rested his forehead against hers. After what seemed like an eternity of anticipation, he admitted ”there is nothing more that I want than having a future, a family with you.”  
  
Daisy let out a watery breath “Really? I’ve never heard you mention it.”  
  
Robbie shrugged “I guess I didn’t wanna scare you away. Maybe I didn’t know until I met you. It’s like you said, we are in a good stage in our relationship, and I didn’t want to push it. But my god Daisy, having a family with you, doing right by our kids. Giving them the childhood we never had, sharing that with you… there’s nothing I’d rather want!” His voice trembled by the end but he sounded sure.  
  
“Really?” Daisy asked breathlessly and then exhaled, it felt as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders.  
  
“Really.”  
  
“I love you.” She slowly leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and perfect and just what they needed.  
  
“I love you, too.”  
  
“I can’t believe we just decided on having kids” Daisy chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, so when are we starting?” Robbie teased.  
  
“Whoa, whoa there, stud. We still have five years for that to work on.” Daisy retorted.  
  
“But you know what they say, practice makes perfect.”  
  
Daisy climbed onto his lap and cupped his face in her hands. “I’m counting on it.”  
  
“But.”  
  
“But what?”  
  
“Don’t you dare think I am not gonna propose to you.”  
  
“And make an honest woman out of me?” she teased.  
  
“I am of course a good catholic boy.”  
  
“You’re also the Ghost Rider” she chuckled.  
  
“Those don’t have to be mutually exclusive.” He joked. “But it would be nice to call you my wife.”  
  
“Reyes-Johnson does have a nice ring to it. I do admit.”  
  
“It sure does.”  
  
Daisy kissed her boyfriend again before being rudely interrupted by her loud growling stomach.  
  
“But first let me feed you.”  
  
“Please. I am starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks to my cousin for being my beta! English is not my first language so I am sorry if there were any mistakes! Until next time!


End file.
